Real time processing of a data stream, involving processing a series of digital data of significant or, in many applications, indefinite length, can require substantial hardware resources, such as multipliers, adders, and other arithmetic units. Additionally, it can be useful for a single device to be flexibly applied to perform processing of multiple data streams and/or accommodate processing data streams of various data rates. Often such flexibility or capability can be achieved by simply adding additional resources and, in some cases, shifting to a smaller and/or faster technology node. However, generally both of those approaches are undesirable.